Boys
Boys & Girls Club The Redemption This upcoming 2019 Club Comedy/romance/thriller/drama film is about a club at Lanier High School fighting off bad guys, which is called The Boys & Girls Club. This is the direct sequel to The Boys & Girls Club The Revenge of The Devil. It stars an essembled cast which are Jake Walls Alexus Giles, Leann Little, John Moreno, Alexis Moniz, Ryan Hopkins, Leslie Crystal, Sheldon Jackson, Clay Taylor, Tyra Roland, Qasim Johnson, Ron Shelton, Midorie Clark Eugene Serna, Jessica Tener, Ace Lopez, Jesse Rangel, Yazmin Salazar Marco A Robinson, Steven Huynh, Donna Silva, Elizabeth Avila, reprise their roles. New cast members are: Viet Huynh, Esmin Rosales Nayeli, Victor Lopez, Jamiah Hervey, Leslie Huerta, Zulma Castelan, Karime Veras, Alexus Lewis Sandy Barron, Evelyn Lemus, Carlos Gutierrez, Kendra Thomas Grace Bennie, Tajik Bartholomew, Amir Omer, Etn Afni, Antonio Bonilla, Samy Lopez, Gavino Lopez, Tatiana Mejja Dejha King, Eric Walls, Patrica Sanchez, & Ursula Hofmann Durden. Plot 5 years later Jake and his wife the other girl played by Leann Little works at the boys and girls club at Lanier High School in Austin TX with Mr. Clay played by Clay Taylor, Mr. Johnson, which is played by Qasim Johnson, Mr. Ron, which is played by Ron Shelton, Ms. Tyra, which is played by Tyra Roland, & Ms. Dodie which is played by Midorie Clark. While in the fall semester Ms. Durden, which is played by Ursula Hofmann Durden, and Ms. Sanchez, which is played by Patrica Sanchez. Which they both come for a visit for 5 weeks. Mr. Jake got embarrassed so did his wife. More trouble comes a viking comes and tries to take over Lanier High School will the rest of the boys and girls club staff and the members think of a plan to destroy this viking at all cost or will the viking win watch the movie to find out. Main Cast Mr. Clay: Clay Taylor Mr. Jake: Jake Walls Mr. Johnson: Qasim Johnson Mr. Ron: Ron Shelton Ms. Tyra: Tyra Roland Ms. Dodie: Midorie Clark Ms. Durden: Ursula Hofmann Durden Ms. Sanchez: Patrica Sanchez Principal: Ryan Hopkins The Other Girl: Leann Little Jake's Mom: Donna Silva Jake's Dad: Eric Walls Long Time Club Members Alexis: Alexis Moniz Alexus: Alexus Giles Jessica: Jessica Tener Leslie: Leslie Crystal Ace: Joseph Pendall Frank: Steven Huynh John: John Moreno Sheldon: Sheldon Jackson Eugene: Eugene Serna Villains Viking: Victor Lopez Mean Guy: Carlos Gutierrez Sexy Bad Girl Spy: Tatiana Mejja The Invisible Ghost Sheldon Jackson The T-Rex Joseph Pendall Cameo Appearence Cast Pretty Girl: Sandy Barron Girl by the Lanier HS sign: Esmin Rosales Nayeli Jesse: Jesse Rangel: Jesse's Girlfriend: Alexus Lewis Yazmin: Yazmin Salazar Grace: Grace Bennie Tajik: Tajik Bartholomew Kendra: Kendra Thomas Gavino: Gavino Lopez Samy: Samy Lopez The Funny Girl: Karime Veras Sexy Girl: Lesile Huerta Evelyn: Evelyn Lemus Alfredo: Etn Afni ViHu: Viet Huynh Jamiah: Jamiah Hervey Amir: Amir Omer Antonio: Antonio Bonilla The Evil Robot Samy Lopez The Thief Joseph Pendell BGC The Redemption Soundtrack Score # BGC Redemption Theme # BGC Viking Theme # Jake's Last Kiss # BGC Memories # The 2nd BGC War # Viking You're Going to Lose this War # BGC Viking Fanfare # BGC Overture # The Other Girl # Jake is dead from the Viking himself. # The BGC Sad Theme # Jake Awakes # That was Intense for me my love # I Love You I Need You # BGC Redemption Final Theme Filming Filming The BGC Redemption film will take place at Lanier High School in Austin T.X. The filming date remains unknown at this time. The man himself Jake Walls he is the director, plus stars in the film, plus he is the screenplay writer for the film His father that goes by the name Eric Walls is producing the film, alongside Jake's mother Donna Silva is the Executive Producer. Possible Sequels On March 9' 2018 which that date is Jake's 19th birthday. The director of all three films was in talks in making three or five more Boys & Girls Club films which narrows it down the totals of six to eight films in the Boys & Girls Club Film Franchise. Which all the boys and girls club staff from all three films are all set to return in all five films which are in the early stages of making the films. Jake Walls is set to return as director. Jake's father Eric Walls will return as producer, and Jake's mother Donna Silva will return as Executive Producer. On August 12, 2018, Jake stated that he is still writing the first draft of the screenplay. It was later confirmed that Eric Walls has stepped down as a producer of this film. On August 13, 2018, Jake gave us an update Eric's replacement is Ron Shelton. Books Jake is in the planning stages to write eight books for the films as of March 12, 2016. Since the planning of the first BGC film. Normally the books come before the movies and the movies will come after the books but that's not the case for Jake Walls. He will be writing the book possibly on March 1, 2018, 8 who knows. But all eight books will only be available on Wattpad Check my other works on Wattpad just click the link below for more information and happy reading. https://www.wattpad.com/myworks